Liars of Murderer
by KureaRinyu37furansu
Summary: Spoil du chapitre 826! ATTENTION ! C'était dérisoire . Lui, le pirate frivole, stupide, têtu comme une mule et j'en passe et elle, la princesse et assassin ,souriante mais fausse. Ne jugez jamais un livre à sa couverture, vous seriez surpris.


Bonsoir Kurea-chan a répondu présente après …pas mal d'années d'absence, j'en ai peur. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuses à part le fait d'avoir fait une dépression nerveuse et d'être malchanceuse.

Voici un petit one-shot sur One Piece mettant en scène une idée encore plus barge que mes précédents larcins… Pardon encore pour l'attente et très certainement la déception que ça ne soit pas un nouveau chapitre de DDBSM ou Behind Looks…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Liars of Murderer**

Toute sa vie, elle s'était muselée, ne rien laisser paraître était devenue sa nature…mais maintenant ça avait changé…

Elle l'avait rencontré la première fois en vrai sur son bateau, petit, ridicule pour un prétendant au titre de roi des pirates, mais dès le premier instant, avant même leur rencontre, elle avait eu de la reconnaissance pour lui, elle avait donc décidé de le sauver malgré les directives pourtant évidentes…

Elle le trouvait plutôt chou, il avait un côté gamin, stupide, naïf avec des grands yeux de chiot, pourtant , elle avait pu voir combien l'amitié était importante pour lui. Elle le trouvait obstiné aussi et sut instantanément que son jeune frère avait été entre de bonnes mains… De ça, elle en était ravie.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle le revit au mariage. Elle ne changea pas d'avis sur lui, malgré les véhémences de sa famille contre lui, décrétant qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle obéit aux ordres, comme à son habitude, quand son père lui ordonna de le faire décamper d'ici fissa s'il tenait à la vie, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui faire mal, mais les ordres étant les ordres…

Il était là pour son frère, et ne repartirait pas sans. Elle était fière que son frère l ai trouvé , celui-là.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Après la fuite spectaculaire de la petite troupe, elle eut pour mission de ramener son frère et de tuer l'ennemi. Ou de ne pas revenir. En vie, en tout cas. Ils étaient repartis pour Zou apparemment. Elle les avait suivis. Elle s'était fait prendre. Elle avait le choix: les tuer ou périr.

Lui, de son côté, décida de l'emmener pour leur prochaine aventure. Elle décida de rajouter les mots « bizarre », « singulier » et « fou » à la liste des adjectifs le caractérisant.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place sur ce bateau. La piraterie n'était pas son monde et cet équipage était pour le moins … disparate… Son frère la regardait de travers comme si elle était une anomalie de la nature, et insistait pour dire qu'elle n'était pas digne de confiance et le reste de l'équipage persistait dans leur regard rempli de méfiance et de crainte… Sa réputation d' assassin la précédait.

Mais lui la regardait avec son grand sourire idiot , qui brillait autant que le soleil. Cela n'étonnait personne, car il avait pour habitude d'accorder sa confiance par principe. Non, ça n'étonnait personne… à part elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils avaient pénétrer dans le pays de Wa… elle avait appelée le Germa 66. Sa mission avait changé: elle devait jouer les espionnes. Ou l'équipage de son frère gagnait, et le Germa 66 faisait main basse sur le pays de Wa , auquel cas elle devait tous les tuer ; ou ils échouaient et elle devait revenir pour que le Germa 66 puisse avoir des informations pour conquérir plus tard le pays de Wa et ainsi apaiser la tension entre le royaume et Big Mom…

Elle était seule. Coincée entre les mensonges et les faux-semblants. Elle fit semblant d'aller bien. Mais quand ils se sont retrouvés seuls pour la première fois, il lui demanda:

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée tout le temps de faire semblant… ».

Elle lui colla une baffe et sortit à tout jambes. Comment osait-il lui dire une chose pareille ? Comment osait-il la juger ? Comment osait-il ?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle était furieuse contre lui, contre sa candeur, sa bonté d'âme, sa franchise, sa capacité de discernement ( chose si étrange à associer à lui), ce qui faisait de lui un homme digne de respect aux yeux de son petit frère…

Et pourtant, elle était encore plus en colère contre elle-même. Elle avait passer son temps à construire son image d'une femme aussi solide que l'acier que le simple fait d'imaginer qu'il puisse lire en elle… la terrifia.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils avaient soulevés le pays de Wa tout entier, la confrontation était devenue inévitable… Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative… Comment ce môme pouvait-il inspirer chaque personne qu'il rencontrait à faire cause commune avec eux? Il avait cette qualité si surprenante de se faire des alliés partout, d'inspirer la loyauté … peut-être allait-il vraiment devenir le roi des pirates après tout…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans la bataille, il y avait les ennemis et les alliés, et des fois l'un se transformait en l'autre. Comment Eustass Captain Kidd et Doflamingo Donquichotte l'étaient devenus était un mystère, mais ils pouvaient gagnés peut-être vraiment gagner la guerre. Et si le Germa adhérait aussi, peut-être que…

Elle se perdit dans cette pensée. Elle ne vit pas le monstre tapie et ne réagit que trop tard. Elle serait sûrement morte si lui ne s'était pas interposé. Il s'écroula sur le sol, grièvement blessé.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Comment étais-ce même possible? Elle avait trop imprudente… elle failli hurler, elle faisait honte à son nom, à son royaume, à son père, à ces frères…

Et pire que ça , elle faisait honte à la confiance que lui, avait pu placer en elle…

Tout était sa faute…

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle pria. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis seize ans cascadaient le long de ses joues, pour la quatrième fois impuissante à les restreindre. Qu'il survive! Sinon, elle ne le pardonnerait jamais…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils avaient finalement gagné … le prix avait été terrible, mais la guerre avait toujours eu de lourds tribus…

Le Germa 66 et Big Mom étaient là, son frère avait fait une annonce … Il consentirait à épouser la fille de Big Mom quand son capitaine deviendrait le roi des pirates. Son père hurla, son équipage approuva tous en cœur, les was étaient choqués, leurs alliés le traita de barge et Big Mom demanda immédiatement quel serait le cadeau de mariage…

Mais, elle , elle fut juste heureuse que le capitaine de son frère aille bien…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Il y eut une grande fête ce soir là. Elle portait le kimono traditionnel mais trouva que ça ne lui allait pas…

Tous était là-bas, surprenant, Niji, Yonji, Ichiji aussi, et sans déclencher de bagarre avec Sanji…

Elle était restée en retrait, elle n'arrivait pas à être heureuse , son frère allait de nouveau partir mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait vraiment arrangé les choses avec lui…

Alors que les feux d'artifice commençaient, elle s'arrêta aux bords d'un étang. Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal… un sursaut de sentiment ? Laisser-là rire, elle était un assassin de l'ombre, elle ne connaissait pas les sentiments…

« Ben, tu fous quoi, ici? T'es pas à la fête? »

Elle failli bien avoir une attaque… Quel crétin! Il descendit de l'arbre où il était monté, en train de se gaver de barbe à papa.

Elle lui dit qu'elle n'aimait pas les fêtes. Elle s'en alla , il la suivit un moment et lui dit:

« Tu sais, Reiju, tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant tout le temps…

-COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CELA? QUE SAIS-TU DE MA VIE?! TU TE CROIS TOUT PERMIS PARCE QUE T'ES LE CAPITAINE DE MON FRERE? QUE TU M'AS SAUVEE LA VIE?! »

Et plus elle hurla, plus elle comprit. Elle n'était pas si malheureuse que son frère s'en aille avec lui, elle était malheureuse de ne plus être avec lui. Elle, la princesse, si fière, l'assassin, éprouvait plus que de l'admiration et du respect pour un gosse de cinq ou six ans son cadet, naïf, bête comme ses pieds, trop gourmand, tête brûlée, égoïste, ennemi, mais qui ne l'avait jamais, au grand jamais jugée.

Il l'écouta sans broncher, et la prit dans ses bras une fois son grief terminé. Ils regardèrent le bouquet final ensemble, enlacés, loin des regards .

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il avait dû la mettre au lit. Il était partit avant l'aube, la marine approchait. Elle aussi devait quitter le pays. Elle regarda le jour se lever sur le nouveau pays de Wa sans ce monstre de Kaido et trouva une note.

C'était mal écrit et bourré de fautes.

« _Parrdon d'ètr partti sy vit._

 _Promé moa con ce retrouverra à RAFTEL_

 _Luffy. »_

C'était ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Elle lui avait volé un baiser. Il lui avait volé son cœur.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors oui, c'est nian nian, c'est un couple pourri, c'est mon premier écrit depuis quasi un an et vous auriez certainement voulu que je continues ce que j'ai déjà entreprit. Ben vous avez raison. Mais il devenait essentiel de voir si j'avais pas perdue la main. Je vous en fait la promesse , je continuerai et je terminerai ce que j'ai commencé. Voyez ça comme un test. Alors verdict?

A très bientôt.

Kurea-chan.


End file.
